


Coming to get you

by FancyPantsDylan



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyPantsDylan/pseuds/FancyPantsDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post 513 - Justin wants to come home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming to get you

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:**| [Home](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=Home)  
---|---  
**Current mood:**|   
anxious  
**Entry tags:**|   
[ficlet](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/ficlet), [pairing: brian/justin](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:%20brian/justin), [qaf](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/qaf), [rating: r](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/rating:%20r)  
  
  
_**Coming to get you**_  
**Title:** Coming to get you  
**Author:** [](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/profile)[**fancypantsdylan**](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/)  
**Pairing:** Brian/Justin  
**Word Count:** 683  
**Summary:** post 513 - Justin wants to come home  
**Rating:** R (for language)  
**Beta:** [](http://qaffan123.livejournal.com/profile)[**qaffan123**](http://qaffan123.livejournal.com/) who very kindly did a once over and made some very helpful suggestions  
**Disclaimer:** All characters including Brian and Justin belong to Cowlip and Showtime, I just play with them. No profit made on use of characters  
**A/N:** This is my first QaF drabble/ficlet, if you notice anything glaring wrong or the characters are so OOC, please let me know.

 

"Brian, I want to come home." Justin was whining again. I had only just seen him three weeks ago, what was his problem now?

"Justin, you know you need to be in New York. We discussed this." I've done everything I can to see him regularly. Two clients for Kinnetik in New York means that I'm there at least twice a month, more when we have a campaign going.

As it is we're between campaigns at the moment, so the last time between is a little longer. He's talking again, "Brian I haven't painted anything since you were here. It's not working anymore. I need to be where you are." His voice sounds desperate, and I'm getting that lesbionic feeling again.

"You haven't?" I'm really surprised, Justin always seems to be drawing one picture after another, mostly of me, when I'm there, so this is a surprise and the first I've heard about it.

"No, I haven't. And I'm just so lonely. Everyone I know has moved out and we're getting some real weirdos in the apartments now." His voice sounds so lost and I want to pull him into my arms, but fuck, it is over 370 miles to New York. I have a presentation tomorrow, which I suppose Theodore could handle.

Making up my mind, "Sunshine, this is your lucky day, give notice to your Super, pack all you things, I'm coming to get you."

"Really?" His voice sounds so excited. Damn it I need to be inside him and bugger fucking hell.

"Yes!" Now I know I'm acting like the breeders.

"Brian, I love you so much. But what about my paintings?" The whine is back and I just know he's making those puppy dog eyes at the phone.

"I'll rent a van, OK? Stay overnight and then we can be back in the Pitts before the weekend." Shaking my head at my over excited voice, this is what he does to me.

"At Britin?" He's being tentative now; got to love him for that.

"Yes at Britin, where else?" Thinking of all the places and surfaces we haven't yet fucked on. God, now I have a hard-on that's not going to get relief for at least another twelve hours. And although my hand will do, it's not my first choice.

"Justin?" Now I'm sounding unsure.

"It's alright Brian, I just need to be home. I'm not asking for anything else." Yet I know, just know, that if I offer, this time it's going to happen. It's been coming on for months now.

"Let's have a Christmas wedding. Linds, Gus and Mel will be down." There's a long pause and suddenly loud squealing and yelping and god alone knows what else. I'm sure Justin's neighbors will complain. How one small man can make such a racket?

"Calm down." I roll my eyes, as I picture the jumping around and bouncing off the furniture he's doing. I chuckle. It doesn't take much to make him happy and funnily enough this makes me happy too.

Now there's gasping. Stupid twink…if he's not careful, he'll faint from not breathing properly, "Breath, Justin."

"Thanks Brian." Two long inhales and he's breathing normally again. Honestly, it will be a relief to have him back where I can keep a better eye on him.

"I've just booked the van on-line. If you want me there by tomorrow morning, get off the phone so I can go pick it up." Smiling as I know he's smiling too, like an over-excited child.

"OK. But phone me from the road. I want to make sure I'm awake when you get here." If I phone him from the road he'll only worry that I'll get distracted and have an accident, go figure.

"Yes mother. Now put the phone down so I can leave." I picked up the already packed bag by the door. There was no need to tell him I was coming for him anyway.

"OK, see you soon." There was a kissing sound and the phone went dead.

At long last, I'm getting my Sunshine back, permanently.


End file.
